Moonlit Secrets and Love
by PassionateRose
Summary: Serena has just gotten out of her abusive relationship when her boyfriend decides to have her back or commit suicide. Now devastated, Serena is tangled up in the life of a stranger, Darien. But who is he, and why is he working as a warrior for Metallica?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Im back. So sorry I took so long but I discontinued "A Pirate's Life for Me", so I'm sorry to the fans of that story. Don't worry, I might put it back up again when I'm finished with it. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this story.

Rated M for mature for a reason.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko and DIC. This is only a fanfic.

She couldn't do it anymore. But she also couldn't leave him. He was perched on the edge of a bridge calling out her name. All the news stations must have been there. The helicopters roared above her but all she could hear was the fast thud of her heart and it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion.

She was standing underneath the bridge, staring up at him while he was looking down at her. There was an angry look in his eyes, mixed with despair and pleading.

"Serena!"Alan, her recently ex-d boyfriend, yelled. "Tell them! Tell them you love me and promised to be with me for the rest our lives. Save me!" And that was the problem. Serena knew that if she didn't save him, it would be all her fault if he jumped off the bridge. But there was another problem. She couldn't tell him she loved him. She just couldn't.

Being in an abusive relationship for 2 years had taken its toll on her. Her self-esteem had dropped, she had rejected her friends' support, she had stopped any contact with her family, and she had stayed cooped up in an apartment with him just so she could be bullied around to follow his will. Well, not anymore. She, Serena Tsukino, was going to live life to the fullest.

Her surprising courage to leave him had come when her parents called and Alan had picked up. At the time, she was cleaning up the house for a gathering of friends.

_Friends._ Yeah right. Her friends hadn't even been invited, it was only Alan's friends who were coming to this gathering. They were as mean and abusive as he was, verbally telling her her faults. Well, Alan had picked up the phone and she picked up the other line.

She could hear her mother and father asking him if they could speak to Serena. "Sorry, she doesn't live here. There is no one I know of that name," he had said.

And just like that, he hung up. Just like that, Serena didn't feel like a person anymore. She felt as if she had disappeared, with Alan's words. As if she was gone from everyone's reach and she knew she had let their relationship come too far.

At night, at the gathering, she publicly announced that she was going to leave Alan. She was prepared for all the insults hurled at her for leaving him, but she was not prepared for the calm smile Alan had placed on his lips.

"Of course you're gonna leave me,"he had said as if it was a joke. Then everyone had started laughing. At her. She had stormed out, coming back the next day while Alan was at work to pick her all her belongings and leave. To cut him out of her life, and yet here she was. Serena was ready for a new start.

Since she didn't have her own apartment to stay at, she called her best friend Mina, who without pause had agreed to let Serena stay at her place until she figured out where to go on from there. It had brought tears to her eyes, how forgiving her friend was.

And there were tears in her eyes now. But not from gratitude. These tears were from a pain far worse than Serena had imagined. When she was a child, she figured she would have her fairy tale romance. Somewhere, Sometime in her life, all those dreams had disappeared.

As she stood there, she could barely keep staring at him. How was it that even near his death, he was able to ruin her life? She didn't want this. She didn't want to be trapped, DAMMIT! Why couldn't he just leave her alone. She thought it would be hard to leave him, but now she knew it was hard for him to leave her.

"Im ready to jump Serena! Hurry up!" Alan yelled. A smug look entered his eyes as though he expected her to forgive him. Just how she expected to forgive him. And then something unexpected happened. A flash of light flew through the bridge and her arms closed in on her. She fell to the floor with a gasp, having her breath torn out of her lungs.There were two crashes, one from the waves near the bridge and the other one from the lightning from above. The waves succeeded in expelling the lightning, but one flashed right on top of the bridge, breaking it apart into two pieces.

But surprisingly, the bridges remained in place, with no visible damages except the deep separation between the middle. Alan looked frantic but he still wouldn't budge."Come on Serena, I don't have much more time," and with that said he lifted one foot and arm over the bridge. No. Serena's eyes overflowed with tears. He had no right to be punishing her.

_So what, let him die, he deserves it, _said a part of her mind. And then it felt like everything went backwards, she was on the floor again, clutching herself, the bridge was together again, the cars on the bridge were still there and the people weren't shocked. The only thing that remained the same was Alan's bargain with death and his arm and leg swung over the bridge.

Then she saw something at the corner of her eyes. There was man standing near her, holding his hand out for her. Trying to support her. He looked like he had tear streaks down his face. His eyes were a deep shade of blue and his dark hair was rustled by the wind. And in that instance, she clicked with him. She felt as though he could feel her pain and in that moment, it was enough.

She didn't need to think she was worthless. She knew she wasn't. But her wounds were still fresh and she was content that this man was able to stand beside her while she was forced to make this decision.

Slowly Serena stood up, but she didn't budge. She would have to let Alan take this one. She wasn't cruel but her choice was made. It was either feel this pain for a moment or another lifetime if she stayed with Alan.

She was tired of feeling sad and she was tired of feeling sorry for herself. Yes, she was aware that in this span of a few minutes all she could think about was her feelings. But that didn't make her selfish, it made her care.

"Don't I deserve more?" She asked the stranger beside her. Then, she saw everything happening at once. She saw the man nod at her, she saw Alan jump off the bridge, she saw her parents sitting at their table, she saw Mina with her new boyfriend, she saw Rei in her fast racecar, she saw Ami with her patients, and she saw Lita at her home gardening.

No, Serena wasn't delusional. But she knew that these things were going on, odd wasn't it?

She heard someone scream and too late found it was her. Somehow Alan's shirt got stuck on a branch as he fell and that eased the blow and pain of the fall. Still, his head started to bleed, and his arms were stuck at a weird angle. The paramedics rushed towards him as well as the new reporters.

She ran towards him and everthing felt like a movie in slow motion. She was reaching towards him as the news reporters were talking, and everyone was talking pictures. She was pushed aside by someone when Alan got into the emergency van.

The same person who had pushed her now held her in her arms, but she flinched away, not ready for anyone to comfort her. Next thing, the shock was too much for her and darkness overwhelmed her as she fainted in order to get away from this outburst of emotions.

"Is she alive?" Lita asked as she prodded Serena with her finger. "hey! Lita, thats rude! What if she can hear you?" Rei hissed. All the girls sat in a group together in a circle around the bed which Serena was resting on in Rei's old shrine.

"Well, after all she's been through shes not gonna care what Lita has to say," Ami explained logically. 'But still, you're right shes been through a lot and we shouldn't disturb her," Mina said sadly.

Just then, Luna's old cat jumped on Serena's bed, as if expecting something. After Serena had moved in with Alan, Alan had thrown Luna out the door, claiming that he was allergic to cats. _Pssh, yeah right_, Mina thought. She knew from the beginning that Alan was no good and he was a control freak. She just didn't have the heart to tell Serena because it was her after all that had introduced him to Serena. None of the girls ever doubted Mina's uncanny eye for seting up the right couples together.

She still felt guilty. Let her rephrase that. She _always_ felt guilty. But the girls would always reassure her that it wasn't her fault. It was his fault for deceiving her. She had met him and he had been so nice to her, an instant friend and she thought he would click with Serena so she had introduced both of them. Look at the result now, he had caused Serena more pain than what he was worth.

"Hey look! Shes awake!" Lita exclaimed with her eyes wide open. And yes, she was. As soon as all of them crouched near her, Serena bolted upright from the bed. All the recent happenings crashed into her mind, making her rememember.

"No!" Serena yelled, clutching her head, eyes wild. Then, she grabbed Mina and brought her nose to nose, "say it's not true." 'It is true, Sere," Mina whispered. "And for good too! He deserved every broken bone in his body that he got!" Lita yelled. "Oh god, how bad is it," Serena said as she turned to Ami.

"Not as severe, if the branch hadn't caught him he would have been dead, but for now he's in intensive care suffering a few broken ribs, a concussion, and, as Lita said, broken bones." Ami explained. " Do you remember everything? Its better to talk about it. " Rei asked. At that, Serena looked down and clenched her finger tight. 'Too early," Ami whispered harshly to Rei.

Serena then looked out the window and whispered, "I do remember the stranger."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko and DIC. This is only a fanfic.

Thank you to those who reviewed and others who took the time to read my story.

Moonlit Secrets and Love: Chapter 2

She wanted to cry. She was allowed that atleast wasn't she? But that's exactly what she had been doing these past few days. _Crying_. Was it because she was sad for Alan and loved him? No. Far from it actually. Of course, she was sad that Alan had been injured but it was her decision not to save him. Which made her feel extremely guilty. But she knew this guilt would fade. Compared to her emotional and physical hurts, not to mention her years wasted on him, his injuries were not as significant.

"What are you doing Sere?" Lita asked as she nugded Serena on her shoulder. Serena and her friends--Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina were sitting at a table in their favorite restaurant. Well, in fact, Serena was writing in her new book. Yup, Serena was a writer. It was the only profession she kept since Alan barely let her out of the house. She even had her own secret penname, Usako.

For Serena, writing was a great way to relieve stress. She hadn't done so well in school but english was her favorite subject whereas Math was her worst subject. "Sheesh Lita, can't you leave her alone for even one sec?" Rei reprimanded. " Maybe she's writing about what to plan for her future and you're just disturbing."

Of course, Rei would suggest to leave Serena alone, because she was the most independent of the bunch and she liked thinking about things privately to work out her stress.

"Yea, I understand that. But she should know that she isn't alone. She has us and she can talk to us about _it." _Lita replied. Lita was more of a talkative person, more like a mother who wanted to know the troubles of her children as to take on the burden.

"It's okay you guys, I was just writing for my new book." At that, the girls became silent. They knew that writing was the one passion that Serena could keep to herself.

" Well while you're thinking about ideas, why don't you look at that hunk over there. He's been staring at you since we walked in," Mina blurted out and then she regretted it. Her past attempt to help Serena find her boyfriend was a disaster and it was still too early for Serena to start a new relationship. She was still healing from her last one with Alan.

Serena instinctively looked over her shoulder and saw the same stranger that she had on the night of the attempted suicide incident. The one with the stunning blue eyes, strong frame, curt nose, and dark dark hair. Upon looking at his face, Serena turned pale and panicked. _"I have to get out of here"_ she thought.

"Hey Serena. Are you okay?" Ami asked. " See Mina! You shouldn't have said anything!" Rei hissed. Mina looked away guilty. "No Mina, it's not your fault. I just had a sudden urge to go to the park. You girls should just stay here." All the girls looked at her like she had grown a second head, but they didn't object, thinking that Serena wanted her privacy.

As soon as Serena walked calmly out of the restaurant doors, she bolted out, not knowing where she was heading but not caring. _I just need some fresh air._ Before she knew it, Serena was stuck standing at the exact spot where she had been standing when Andrew decided to jump off the bridge.

" I knew I should have watched where I was going," Serena grumbled to herself. And then a hand tapped her on her shoulder, scaring the daylights out of her. 'Oh sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you." A gentle voice politely told her but the tone was amused. _Well, you better be sorry_ Serena thought, and then felt immediately guilty, what if the guy was just lost and needed directions?

And then she got another scare when she turned around and saw that the man who had tapped her was the same man who she was running away from, **the stranger.**

"Oh..I..um." Serena stuttered. "Are you alright ma'am?" his head cocked at her. Serena then gathered herself and gave him an entirely fake smile. "Yup, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Serena questioned. "Because you've been staring at me for a good two minutes like you've seen a ghost." "Oh no, um, have we met before?" Serena asked him, trying to figure out if he remembered her from the day of the...incident.

" We may have because I'm certain that I would never forget a face as lovely as yours," he replied cheekily. At that, Serena blushed because she was shocked at his audacity to be so upfront with her when they had just met. And the other thing was that she had just gotten out of her relationship with Alan. When she was with him, he would always remind her how she was no good for anyone but himself because he realized her beauty so she should be grateful.

And then after a few good seconds of silence, **the stranger** laughed out loud. " My you take everything seriously don't you? I meant it as a compliment, not as a joke or an insult." Serena blushed once more.

And then Serena gethered her courage once more an asked boldly, " And just why are you following me?" At that, **the stranger **laughed once more. "What makes you so sure that I was following you and this is not just a coincidence," he asked.

" Because I saw you in the restaurant, and now you're here with me just as I left." Serena replied, sure that he was caught now. " Well, doesn't that mean you were just watching me the whole time at the restaurant? Since you seem to have a keen eye for facts and details." At his reply, Serena could feel herself getting mad, when was this guy just going to admit that she was right and he was wrong for following her?

" But it could also mean that I was there with you at the restaurant, and just got my courage to come up to you, when you left-- so suddenly. And if I _were_ following you, it's only because you took my heart first and ran off with it," he stated as if it was the most apparent thing.

At his words, Serena felt her anger slowly dissipate, but it was replaced with a sudden shyness. She was about to retort when another smooth melodic voice interrupted her, 'My, My Darien. You've caught quite a bunny. She is as adorable as you told us." Serena looked over **the stranger's** shoulder and saw another man standing there-- his eyes were a sky blue and his short blond hair was ruffled by the wind.

One would have thought he was an innocent boy looking for some fun if it weren't for his dark attire of a long coat and dark pants accesorized with a belt full of hidden weapons.

Serena also took notice that **the stranger**-- no Darien-- tensed up as he heard the other man's voice. " What are you doing here Jed? Did Metallia send you here to _follow me? _Seems more like a puppy's job, if you ask me."

" No of course not, It is merely coincidential that I find you here just as it is a _coincidence_ that you have found your bunny here," the man replied smugly.

Serena was become frustrated, mixed with fear. What was all this talk about a bunny? And why were these two men following her? No, correction. Darien had followed her and the other man had just followed him and ended up being here.

Darien seemed to realize her discomfort and reached over to hold her hand and increase the distance between them and Jed. "Leave Jed, I do not need you to babysit me. Even if it is under our Que-- our boss's wish."

Serena didn't know how, but she knew that if she wasn't there then Darien and that man would have fought. Jed smirked, "Calm down Darien, I'm not here with you to fight. I'll leave but you need to know that only you shall bear the consequences of your decision. If our _boss_ does not approve of your new conquest," at that Jed looked at Serena with a silly grin," not that I don't approve.And she doesn't approve of how you spend your time, then it is your punisment to bear."

And then Jed rushed to her, gave her a quick smack on the cheeks, leaving Serena bewildered but blushing, and whispered in her ears, "take care of him he needs it," and ran off at a record time of 2 seconds.

As soon as he left, Serena whirled on Darien, ready to demand answers for the many questions stuck in her head. But she stopped short as she saw a stricken look on his face.

" He's right, I have to go," Darien said, looking at her. "What!? You're just gonna leave without explaining anything? I think not!" Serena demanded.

Darien grinned widely at her, making her heart pace faster. "Well I should leave"-- he looked at his watch-- "seeing as how it is getting late, and my job here is done as you've made quite a rewarding progress." What was he talking about? "What...progress?' Serena questioned, a little dumbfounded. "Well, a few days ago you would barely speak, but now you're yelling at me, I call that progress." By saying that, he unintentionally confirmed Serena's thoughts that he was the stranger from the day of the incident.

What? Serena thought about what he said and realized that he was right. She was more outspoken in their one conversation than she had been since her get together with Alan. And that made her smile. She really was healing.

" Well goodbye Sweetheart... or rather Usako," Darien winked suggestively. And seemingly out of nowehere, his sleek black car appeared and he jumped in. He waved goodbye at her as he drove away at the fastest rate, leaving Serena dazed. He knew her penname. Whoa. What else did he know about her? Well, actually, it didn't bother her as much because, for no reason that she knew of, she trusted him and knew he would never actually do anything to creep her out or hurt her.

And then Serena realized that it really was getting late and she needed to get back home. She walked back to the restaurant to ask Andrew, the manager of the restaurant and her friend, for a ride to drop her off at her home.

When she arrived there, she was surprised to see all her best friends--Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita-- still there. She sat back down in her fromer seat and gave them all a smile (Finally!). They all looked surprised yet delighted and they smiled back happily.

And as Serena sat there, hearing her friends chatting happily, she realized that yes, she really was healing.

Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Hopefully chapter 3 will be out soon. Keep reading my story and do review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko and DIC. This is only a fanfic.

The more reviews I get, the more inspired I'll become and a faster writer so if you like this story or even hate it, please review.

Moonlit Secrets and Love: Chapter 3

Serena was sitting at her desk, scribbling down her story piece. Mina had gone to work and called to say that she would be especially late. Serena thought it was especially kind of her to let her wait here until she found an apartment of her owns. From where she sat, Serena could see through the large wall sized windows leading to the balcony outside.

And then she suddenly heard a huge screeching outside. _What in the--?_ She was going to run to the balony to see what the commotion was about at this time of night, when she heard a sharp rapid knock on the apartment door.

Serena opened the door, forgetting that she should've checked or asked who it was first.

She was shocked to see that it was Darien, who she hadn't seen for weeks, and he strolled past her as if he owned the place. He looked at the assorted papers and the pen, and then glanced back at her. "I'm sorry. Did I come at the wrong time?" he asked innocently, blinking his eyes at her. Hmph, more like he barged in.

But Serena, who was still the eversweet girl said "No." And then she realized what was going on. Just then. Darien, who she thought of the stranger until recently, was standing in her living room, looking at her, and he was wearing just black slacks with no shirt on mind you, and she had just given him a reason to stay.

"I mean um--I was sort of busy," she rephrased. "Oh don't worry 'bout me. I'll just wait here until you're done. Working on your new book, Usako?" Darien asked as he sat down on Mina's couch. His mention of her penname reminded her that he still knew too much about her when she barely knew him.

"Oh..ok," Serena said, and she sat down at her desk to continue writing. And then she heard Darien sigh...

" Sweetheart, have you already forgotten all that I've taught you when we last met?"

_Serena had no clue what he was talking about._

" Excuse me?" she asked.

" Last time we met, I helped you become more outspoken did I not? It was all in you, I just let that flaming spirit inside of you flare a little bit. You have so much more potential. But now that I've come to visit you, I see that you've become a meek little rabbit again. I hope it's not because of that idiot Alan."

At that, Serena bristled. "Of course not! I won't ever need to rely on a man like Alan ever again!" The mere mention of Alan still brought on a whole bunch of emotions for her, especially humiliation, sadness, guilt and anger, all at once.

" And you shouldn't have to," Darien whispered as he got off the couch, and came near her, lightly touching her shoulder. 'But if that's not the case, then why do you agree to everything that I say? You should know by now that you can make your own decisions and you don't have to be afraid of that."

It was silent for a moment before either spoke.

"Ok then. I guess I'll have to try again. Wear a coat, and take your keys, you and I are gonna go for a ride," Darien said.

" Wait what?? A ride? But where? And at this time of night?" Serena asked, her head whirling.

Darien then took her eyes, and gazed deep into her eyes. "Just trust me."

The answer was in his deep blue eyes. Serena hurriedly grabbed her keys, coat, and went to Darien who was standing outside her door. He grabbed her hand, and led her outside. Serena almost flinched-- she was still emotionally vulnerable to any man's touch-- but she had promised to trust him.

When they got outside, the wind whistled through. From the looks of it, it was later than she thought. Serena then noticed a sleek black motorcycle on the middle of the road. "So that was what was making all that noise outside," Serena said delightedly. Aha! A new idea for her story.

She had never ridden on a motorcycle before but now was time to try new things.

Darien was still holding on to her hand when they were outside and near the motorcycle but Serena felt delicious goosebumps drive up her arm_. It's probably the cold._ Nevermind the fact that she was wearing a coat. And that it probably wasn't so cold or else Darien wouldn't have arrived to the apartment without a shirt on.

Darien helped her onto the bicycle first before he slid his warm body against hers from behind and held her lightly around her waist.

Serena blushed as she felt the muscles on his chest against her back, and the strength of his arms as he held her.

The motorycycle revved up and the roar of it as it rushed through the streets droned out her "Where are we going?"

The music that blared loudly through the house kept Serena's head throbbing. She was at a _party._ It was one of those college parties that everyone kept hush about. How could sophisiticated Darien even think to come to a party like this, let alone make her come here with him when he knew how shy she was with strangers.

But here she was alone. Well, not technically alone because Darien was standing right next to her but he seemed crowded by young college student who looked up to him or owed him a favor. And he seemed very popular since it was a LARGE crowd, one that included men and women.

So what was she doing here at-- what? It was _2 O' clock_ at night? Mina was gonna kill her. Not literally, but with questions. She could imagine that-- Mina holding up a box filled with questions and throwing them at her like a maniac.

The thought made her laugh outloud, a soft giggle.

In a second, everyone was transfixed on her.

Darien seemed mad, he wasn't expecting this much attention when coming to this party. A party that he'd only known from his purely human friend, Andrew. he felt lousy for bringing Serena here when it was evident that neither of them was going to have fun.

But then he heard her laugh, and turned to her, wondering what she could have found so amusing.

Serena froze until she heard someone yell," Hey Shields. Is this your girlfriend?" Shields. _Shields !!!_ Was Darien the man who was famous for creating the booming business of Shields corp. at the young age of 19? No wonder why men and women both flocked to him.

Serena once again felt small and wished that she could leave. She looked at Darien again and saw that he was looking at her with an amused look. He expected her to answer the question and establish their relationship.

Serena did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed out "That's my song! I wanna dance" to the song Happy by Brandy. She grabbed Darien's arm and dragged him to what she thought was the dance floor.

Serena did the only thing she knew, which was to put both her arms around his neck, and Darien instinctively put his arms around her waist-- bringing her closer.

"Nice save" Darien whispered into her ears.

After a few more dances, Serena decided that she needed to get home. Darien , as graciously as he could, took her outside and led her to another thrilling ride. When he stopped infront of her apartment door, Serena swore that she would have kissed him only if she had the courage to.

Darien had enough courage for the both of them. He gently lifted Serena's chin and made sure that there was eye contact. He then dipped his head and brought his lips to hers, his tongue gently playing with her until both were left breathless. And then after that first kiss, he whispered "good night" and left on his motorcycle.

Serena felt lightheaded and dreamy even way after that first kiss and wondered if the whole thing had been a dream. She was grateful that Mina was already in her room sleeping, but it was evident by the light still on in the living room that Mina had been waiting for her up til late.

As Serena lay on her bed-- there were a hundred questions running through her head. Was he going to call. How long would it be until the next time they met. Did this relationship form too soon? And did he consider it a real relationship?

But the real look in his eyes and his efforts every time they met showed how much he cared about her even though she didn't know him that well.

And that was the problem wasn't it? They didn't know eachother well, and she didn't want him to be another Alan. But she knew, even from the short time they were together, that tonight he showed her a side he rarely showed other people. How many people knew the playful side of him instead of his business like exterior? Not many.

And she knew it muist have been a big step toward trustworthiness to let her see that side of him.

And she knew that Darien would never hurt her. Would he?

Im begging now! PLEASE REVIEW! So many people put me on their author alert list but don't review. I just don't understand it! Chapter 3 done! Sorry it took so long-- my computer crashed and I had to restart everything. Next one will be out sooner .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko and DIC. This is only a fanfic. 

Reviews Finally! I'm so happy right now, I'm inspired! Thank you to all you great readers and reviewers who continue to support me. I tried to get this one out early, but I got my baby sister earlier than I expected! So now, I had to go baby shopping and didn't get time to even sit at the computer.

Moonlit Secrets and Love: Chapter 3

Well, this was a bummer. When Mina had found out that Serena wasn't at her place, she immediately called Ami, Rei, and Lita. And now all of them had cornered her, at 7:00 in the morning no less, to demand answers. The especially loud one was Lita.

"Where could you have gone so late at night! We were worried sick about you!" Lita yelled.

"Oh Lita, hush. You don't have to make everything out of proportion. I'm sure Serena was safe as she came home safely." Ami replied logically. "Yea, well 'safe' doesn't correspond with being with a stranger," Rei said.

At this, Serena was surprised. She didn't remember telling Mina that she was out with someone. "What stranger?" Mina looked guilty. " I, um, saw you last night when you drove off with a man."

"Oh." Serena didn't know what to say. She couldn't blame the girls for worrying about her since she knew that if she was in their place, she would also worry.

"Well, Serena, you should have told us that you were ready to be in another relationship," Rei replied, hurt.

"Well technically our relationship started yesterday," Serena replied back. "You mean--" Mina began. Serena nodded her head, a wistful yet contemplative look on her face.

"But before you start a new relationship, you have to promise us something Sere," Lita said quietly. "Yes," Ami nodded, "You have to promise that you will talk to Alan, Wait Serena--" Ami said as Serena opened her mouth to protest," You need to do this for yourself and for your future. You need closure before you move on and so does he (the scum).

Serena thought about it for a minute, before agreeing. It was going to be a long and harsh visit.

At the hospital

"Ms?" a nurse asked. Serena gulped in nervousness," Yes?" The nurse smiled reassuringly and said "He's ready to see you now" before walking away. He was ready to see her... What did that mean?

Serena walked into Alan's hospital room. The bright light was coming in from the windows into the white room. There rested Alan on the patient bed, but his eyes were open, and next to him, holding his hand, was Sarah (one of Alan's friends who always told her that she wasn't good enough for Alan). 

Serena always knew that Sarah liked Alan, and she was willing to let everyone know that Alan and her were a perfect match. She also went as far as flaunting herself in front of Alan whenever Serena was around.

Right now, as Serena walked in, Sarah jumped up, screeching, "What is SHE doing here!" All Alan said quietly was for Sarah to leave. "But--" she sputtered. "SHE'S the reason why you're hurt and in this hospital! She doesn't deserve to be in your presence. You better not get back with the bitch."

This time, Alan was a lot louder," I _said leave_ Sarah."

Sarah hmphed and walked out of the room haughtily, but the look she gave Serena was enough. Serena just glared back, but thought that now was not the time for confrontations when a confrontation was already waiting for her.

Serena walked quietly until she was at the foot of Alan's bed. "Hello Alan."

He raised his head slightly to look at her.

"How are you? I mean I can tell how you...um look, but how do you feel?" Serena asked nervously.

'I feel like I fell off a bridge." He said seriously.

"Oh," Serena said. She honestly didn't know what to say. "So why are you here?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

After a moments hesitance, Serena honestly said," I'm here for closure." "Getting right to it, are we?" Alan said with a bitter laugh. Serena sighed, "I have to."

"I'm not your enemy," he whispered. He was staring down at his injured hands.

"What?" Serena asked, taking a step backwards.

"I said, I'm not your enemy," Alan raised his eyes to look directly at her.

'What, Why would you say that?" Serena asked, flabberghasted. She could hear the rain splash against the window.

" You know it's your fault I'm here. You know it's your fault that our relationship failed. But most of all, It's YOUR FAULT THAT YOU ARE SAD."

Serena couldn't believe it. Her eyes quickly filled up with tears. She thought his careless words would no longer hurt but, oh god, they did. But Serena gathered herself up quickly. She closed her eyes, so the tears wouldn't flow and let out her inner rage, or what did Darien call it? Oh, yes. _Her flaming spirit._

Serena took a shaky breath and let it all out. "You have to stop. Stop This. You have no right to be talking to me like this." Alan didn't seem moved. "And why should I stop?"

"Because your words won't affect me anymore. I've lived more these past weeks than I ever had while I lived with you. And you _Cannot_ take that away from me. I won't let you--" Serena said, but was cut off.

" How _dare_ you speak to **me** like that. I'm the one who loved you when no one else did."

"NO! You're wrong Alan! You never loved me. You just loved having someone as your pet. Someone who would agree with you in everything. You didn't want me. And I don't want you. I can't believe I've been a fool all those years."

"What are you trying to say?" Alan asked, in a deadly whisper.

Serena blinked her eyes, dammit, her eyes were filling up again. But she wouldn't show him that he hurt her. This would be the last time. "What I _am_ saying is that I'm over you. You can never hurt me ever again, even if you tried. Did you hear me?" Serena walked closer. "_I'm over you_. It's a decision that I made. And I will never change it. Good riddance, Alan." Serena then walked out of the door, not bothering to close it.

Behind her, in that room, Alan smiled on that hospital bed, before he flew away to darkness.

It was evening, it was pouring, and Darien wondered what he had done to be summoned by Metallica. "You've done it now," exclaimed Kunzite, his closest friend, and second in charge. Darien just looked at him with bewildered eyes, "I've done what exactly?" They were both standing near a shack in the middle of a ... forest? Large leaves from the trees kept them from getting wet.

"You've made Metallica mad." 

"Yes, I understand that part, but how?"

Now it was Kunzite with the bewildered look. "You broke her heart."

At that, Darien kept quiet before chuckling, "If she had a heart to break, that would work out fine don't you think?"

Kunzite opened his mouth to speak, before he shut his mouth when an opening appeared on the shack. Two guards appeared on both sides and commanded," You may enter First-in-line."

Darien nodded at the soldiers before walking into the run-down shack. He walked through the rooms, until he reached a door with a sphere shaped symbol. He touched the symbol, causing the door to rise.

He bowed upon seeing a darkly cloaked figure at the rise of stairs. "You summoned me, Queen Metallica?"

She turned around, and as she turned the cloak fell from her body, showing a little girl's body about the age of 6 clothed in a lolita dress. Her face and body seemed small, but her tinted lavender oval eyes betrayed wisdom and malice.

"Yes, I did," she said in her wickedly girlish voice. "I've been hearing that you are spending your time now with a woman. You must lnow that I cannot allow anything to interfere with your foremost goal. If you do happen to, hmm how should I say it, _get sidetracked_, then I might have to eliminate any outside 'interferences.' Is that clear?"

Darien could barely suppress his glare, but he clenched his teeth and managed to say, "crystal clear."

"You are dismissed," Metallica said, barely even sparing him a glance. And then she turned back around the stairs.

Darien didn't know what he was doing. After all, it had been minutes ago when Metallica had given him the warning. Now he wasn't heeding that warning.

Something had called him here. Something that might have been called fate. He didn't know how, but something in him had told him to see Serena as soon as he was out of Metallica's sight. Now he was standing beneath her and her friend's apartment, watching her as she cried her heart out in the rain.

"Hello Serena!" Darien yelled out to her. Shocked, Serena looked down at him. "Darien? What are you doing out here in the rain? Are you crazy! You'll catch a cold."

And that's what Darien hated about her. Always thinking about other before herself. Only she would say this, when the rain was pouring on her as well.

" I came to see you, sweetheart. Is your friend home?" At that, she moved her head no. 'Well, in that case, I'll come up." He ran into the building before she could utter another word. When he was in front of her door, she just opened the door and jumped into his arms.

He shushed her, and gently rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay. Just cry it out." 

Darien gently kissed Serena's forehead, and then sweeped her lips with his. She held onto him as though she didn't want to let go. 'Don't let anyone tell you you're not worth it,"he told her, between kisses. "Because I think you are a thousand times worth it."

Soon, Serena fell asleep from exhaustion. Darien carried her to her room, pushed the covers out, and laid her on the bed. He then laid next to her, snuggled her closer to him, and pulled the covers above both of them. 

Pulled the covers above them from the rest of the world.

There. Yay! Another chapter finished.This one was longer than usual.Please Review as you have. You've all been great. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko and DIC. This is only a fanfic.

Moonlit Secrets and Love: Chapter 5

"Where are we going, Darien?" Serena asked him. Serena knew that they were standing on a hill. She knew that they were surrounded by trees. She knew that they were near a lake. And she knew that Darien still hadn't told her anything since he brought her here.

Darien just looked at her, turning back and giving her a lopsided grin. "I thought it was obvious."

"What's obvious?," she prodded.

"The fact that we're staying here on this hill and having a picnic," he answered. "What?! But isn't it going to rain?" Serena asked.

Drien just grinned again and held her hand, "that'll make it more fun, sweetheart. And it's not like we haven't been drenched yet." He was referring to their last meeting.

Seemingly out of nowhere, he took out a tablecloth from the basket that he had told her to hold since he drove her here. She never cared to look inside, but was now surprised to see a whole assortment of foods ready to be eaten.

"Interesting," she murmued to herself. "What? You don't like it?" Darien raised his eyebrows.

"Um no, I mean yes!" Serena answered, flustered. She meant to say no, she did like it, but it came out wrong outloud.

Darien just laughed as he let go of her hand to spread out the tablecloth. He then sat down and looked up at her, his beautiful eyes gleaming and his mouth curving upwards, and held out his hands, "Come here."

Serena gently put down the basket and came near Darien. He grabbed her gently and pulled her, so that she fell on him, and hugged her to him. Serena was surprised, but she didn't resist his embrace.

After Darien rested his head on her shoulder, and breathed the scent of her freshness for a minute or two, he let her go. Serena felt her heart warm at his gestures. She sat back down next to him and laid out the food.

She took a sandwich and nibbled on it for a while before she felt the droplets fall on her hand. She heard Darien laugh loudly beside her and she glanced at him. The rain was pouring faster by the second and Darien seemed to savor the moment.

His head was tilted upward, his eyes were closed, his smiling face! and his tongue was let out to taste the rain drops. As though he felt her gaze, he opened his eyes and looked at her before winking, and going back to enjoying the rain.

Serena followed his movements and also savored the rain. She closed her eyes and felt the rain wash over her smooth face and felt her worries washed away. She also laughed out loud, a soft thrilling laugh.

That was before she felt arms pick her up and whirl her into the lake ahead. Serena barely had time to screech, before Darien went in as well joyously. Darien brought her close to him again and kissed her firmly on the lips. His tongue sweeped past her lips and joined hers in a sweet medle.

She opened her eyes to see the look on his, and she swore she say endless warmth, mirth, and love, before he closed his eyes again and kissed her again.

MSL

Unknown to the kissing pair, a pair of eyes were watching every movement, hidden in the trees. What could he do? It was his job to look after his prince. Even though he knew he might get a scolding for it later on.

"Kunzite! What are you doing here?" Jed whispered, suddenly beside him. Kunzite yelped in surprise. "Well, if you're trying to hide, you're doing a pretty darn job of it." Kunzite just glared at him, turning his face into a stony mask with flowing grey hair and deep catlike grey eyes.

"Well, I was doing fine until you decided to show up," he hissed. Jed just smirked and transfixed his eyes on the couple ahead. " A pretty couple they make, no?"

Kunzite stared at him incredously. "As pretty as they are, cannot be a couple," he replied. Jed just smiled, "Why not? Darien seems to have taken to the idea. And you know once he makes up his mind, even Madam Metallica can't stop him."

"But Madam Metallica is intelligent. She might already know that Darien has defied her orders. And she knows why Darien seems so attracted to this girl."

"As do we my friend, as do we. His precious little Usako," Jed said softly.

M--S--L

The girls were at the temple talking about recent events. The most interesting at the moment however was Serena's relationship with Darien.

"So! Is he a good kisser?" Lita got right down to it. Serena blushed a deep read before lowly muttering, so that the girls would have to strain their ears, "great."

All the girls screeched, even sweet shy Ami. "We still have to keep an eye on him, though." Rei spoke solmenly, besides the fire. "Yea, we don't want you to get hurt again Sere," Mina replied, who was sitting beside Serena on the floor.

"It's not that we don't want you to stop seeing Darien," Ami replied quickly.

"Yea", Lita said whilst cracking her knuckles. 'We can't let another man convince you to close ties with us." The tone in her voice was hurt.

Serena's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry girls. I shouldn't have made such a big mistake."

As best friends do, Ami, Mina, Lita, and Rei huddled closer to Serena, giving eachother a group hug. "It's okay Serena, you don't have to be sorry," Rei said. "Yea! We forgive you. We just hope that you could forgive us," answered Lita. Both Mina and Ami nodded their heads, tears also welling up in their eyes.

"For what?" Serena inquired, the tears were now streaming. "For backing away when we should have stayed," they answered. "Oh, girls," Serena whimpered. They all went back to hugging, and just again, everything seemed right.

M--S--L

Kunzite and Jedite stood before their Madame, Metallica. Zoicite and Nephrite, as of yet not introduced, were off on another mission for Metallica. This was the way she ruled. She kept the four separate so they wouldn't integrate their powers against her.

"Where is your prince?" Metallica, ever bonded to her young childlike body, demanded with a viciousness. Kunzite and Jedite glanced at eachother for a heartbeat before both replying, "We do not know, dear Sovereign."

Metallica's eyes flashed. "Well _go_ and find them." The "them" part implied that she knew that Darien was with his latest romance.

"Yes," they replied in unison. Then they disappeared in a flash, missing Metallica's words for them not to betray her.

MSL

"Look at them," Jed smirked. Darien and Serena were now standing inside a bookstore, and Darien was searching for Serena's latest book titled "_Last Love."_ He was holding her hand and dragging her to the bookshelves while she blushed pink. Then, as soon as they thought they were secluded, Darien kissed Serena, retreating before it became too deep, and then kissing her again...and again...and again etc.

"Lets get them when they're outside and alone," Kunzite whispered and both of them walked out. It wasn't long before the couple came outside and were alone, as Serena decided to go to the park. Before they reached it though, Darien saw them following him and understood their intention.

He squeezed Serena's hand and tried to creep them away from Jed and Kunzite. "Come with me, Sweetheart," he whispered to Serena. Serena looked at him bewilderingly, before nodding her head slightly, putting her trust in him. As soon as they saw Darien take another direction from the park, they ran to them.

But Darien wouldn't let them catch up. He carried a frantic Serena and ran. But soon though, they had him cornered. "Jedite and Kunzite, Did you capture Darien and that girl?," Metallica's voice rang in their heads. Darien was glaring at both men and telling them to stop. Serena was confused and frightened, yet she recognized Jed's familiar face.

They sent the message to her telepathically.

"No Madame, we just lost them," Jed replied, staring at Darien and Serena.

! Sorry guys! I was in a rush to put up this chapter and accidently reposted Chapter 4. Thank you for telling me, and Enjoy! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko and DIC. This is only a fanfic.

Moonlit Secrets and Love: Chapter 6

:RECAP:

He squeezed Serena's hand and tried to creep them away from Jed and Kunzite. "Come with me, Sweetheart," he whispered to Serena. As soon as they saw Darien take another direction from the park, they ran to them.

But Darien wouldn't let them catch up. He carried a frantic Serena and ran. But soon though, they had him cornered. "Jedite and Kunzite, Did you capture Darien and that girl?," Metallica's voice rang in their heads. Darien was glaring at both men and telling them to stop.

They sent the message to her telepathically.

"No Madame, we just lost them," Jed replied, staring at Darien and Serena.

:END RECAP:

Darien crouched down yet kept his eyes on both Jed and Kunzite. He sat Serena on the hard ground before blocking her from their view.

"Why are you following us, Jed and Kunz?" Darien questioned. He moved closer to them but not enough that they could catch him off guard and attack Serena.

Jed smirked and took out a cigarette from his pouch. While lighting it, he said "I thought it was obvious." His eyes locked onto Serena.

Knowing that Jed was one who rather skipped logic, Darien fastened his eyes on Kunzite.

"If I told you the truth, it wouldn't change anything," Kunzite replied, his face stoic.

Darien spared a glance backwards at Serena and said, "No, but it would make things a hell lot clearer."

Serena was crouched on the floor with her arms around herself. She looked lost and ready to bolt, like a tiny rabbit. But something kept her from breaking down or running, something which she was sure was Darien.

"Madame Matellica sent us here," Jed replied, his whimsical smile turning into a cold stare. (His thoughts) _Madame Metallica will surely find we lied. Nonetheless, she has become quite a bore. Always keeping her eyes on Darien instead of important matters like me. Soon I will rise up to favored position._

And just like that, it started to rain. Maybe it was foreshadowing something to come. "That's odd," Darien exclaimed, with his head angled upwards with droplets hitting his face. "That's the fourth time this week it has rained."

At that Jedite chuckled. "Maybe it's the heavens trying to tell you something." Darien glared at Jedite, yet kept his stance without moving.

Kunzite sighed. "Look, lets not fight Darien. You know my loyalty lies with you first before Metallica." At that Jedite sucked his teeth, "Always one to suck up, aren't you Kunz? Unlike you, I didn't tell Metallica that we lost Darien and his bunny to smoothen out our ties with the prince. I've given up my role as a guardian to the prince a long time ago. This was like a very late _farewell gift_, might I say."

"You told Metallica you lost us--"

" Who's a prince--"

Serena and Darien spoke at the same time.

Darien turned around towards Serena, almost forgetting that she was there, until her unnerving gaze met his, and he flinched.

Kunzite came in to save him. "No one's a prince, it is just a code name."

Serena widened her eyes unbelievingly, "Why would anyone need a code name?"

Jedite broke in, "the same reason why I call you 'bunny' instead of your real name?" At this, Serena was even more confused, "As a nickname?"

Realization hit Kunz and he intervened ,"Yes! Exactly, as a nickname. You see, a lady named Metallica is crazily in love with Darien. Her pet nickname for him is 'prince' so that's what we call him just to tease him."

During Kunzite's "confession," Darien remained quiet, and Jed looked amused.

"Oh" Serena become quiet again. Darien looked nervous, he didn't want Serena to be mad. "I am sorry that our evening was ruined because of my troubles. It is true, Metallica is a crazy yet violent woman, but I work for her. I'm glad the truth has come out, but now you are in more danger because of me," he admitted.

Serena didn't know what to believe. Her whole world was turning upside down. Darien worked for a crazy lady who was out to get them both? It wasn't something she was likely to believe and she also wasn't expecting so many things getting in her way of starting a new relationship with Darien.

"Can we just leave?" Serena asked tiredly.

They all knew what that meant. The rain didn't seem like it was going to stop soon, and Serena wanted to leave so she could think things over. Things like staying wih Darien, or leaving him.

"All right," Darien replied. He picked her up with both his arms, and led her through the trees, trying to shield her from the rain, and he left his two men alone.

MSL

"I think we both now what this means" Kunzite replied staring at Jed. The rain had stopped now to a drizzle and both men were leaning on trees opposite eachother.

"Zoi and Neph should be coming right about now," Jed repled back, his face uncharacteristically blank.

As if on cue, they both heard a rustle behind them, and their fellow comrades appeared.

Zoicite had a rather effeminate swank and long blazing hair, but if one looked at his rigid face structure and emerald eyes, they would only see masculinity. Nephrite was the opposite, his body was made of muscles fit for a strong man, but he had a rather feminine face. Not feminine to the point of female, but feminine enough because of his long dark lashes and wide light teal eyes.

Zoicite glanced at them and then looked around with a wide cheshire grin, "So you weren't lying. Metallica sent us here just to check."

"Yes," admitted Nephrite, while leaning back on a tree trunk, "After so many years of service, she still does not trust us."

"And does she have reason to?" Jedite questioned gleefully.

Nephrite and Zoicite stared at Jedite skeptically.

"We let them get away," Kunzite confessed disheartenly.

Neph and Zoi stared at him amused. "Of course you did, if you didn't we would have your hides," Nephrite replied.

"I figured that you guys would do that. If Darien was gone, then Metallica would no longer have a need for us," Ziocite replied back logically.

"So do we go on like nothing happened?" Kunzite asked. He was feeling panicked for some reason. It was true, he would never betray Darien but making Metallica their enemy would be too high a price.

"I suggest we do that gentleman. I suggest so," Jedite was the one to reply. He had a child's excitement, yet his excitement was not for a toy but the plan and battles yet to come. If it was anything, Jedite loved bloodshed.

MSL

"So they plan to make a fool out of me?" Metallica spoke to the one bowed before her.

"Yes Madame," she answered.

"After all I've done for them, they have the audacity to do such a thing!" Metallica roared in her tiny figure. "Nevertheless, the game shall be played."

The stranger rose up and said, " Besides, they do not know you have the power of time on youre side."

Metallica laughed eerily at that, "Yes Trista, _Guardian of Time_, they do not know you are on my side."

P.S. Chapter is Done. Yay! Sorry it took so long. Next one will be updated quicker. Just had a lot going on in April. Thanks for understanding. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko and DIC. This is only a fanfic.

Moonlit Secrets and Love: Chapter 7

When Darien reached Mina's apartment, he set her down. Serena was unnaturally quiet. Darien could understand that she needed some time to herself to absorb what she recently learned. He just hoped that her thoughts wouldn't lead to her leaving him.

Even though he only knew her for a few weeks, he could honestly say that he was falling in love. He never wanted their time together to end. He knew he was being selfish, pleading her to stay with him even though she could be in danger.

He would never forgive himself if she got hurt.

"Why are you so quiet?" Serena asked him, breaking him from his reverie.

She was standing in front of him, peering into his eyes with a nerving stare.

"Because I can't bear to lose you," Darien spoke truthfully. _Life without you would be horrendous._

"Do you have reason to lose me?" Serena questioned, without moving her gaze.

Oh, so many things to say. But not while they were in this precarious situation. "You have to figure that out yourself, sweetheart. My opinion is unreliable because I'm afraid I would say anything just to keep you."

Serena blinked, and looked away. Emotions ran through her. What should she do? Should she tell the girls?

No... Serena steeled her gaze as she came to a conclusion. She would first found out what she had to, and if that failed, then she would go to the girls.

"Well, goodbye then," Serena replied abruptly. Unfortunately, Darien took her words to mean trouble, and he had a wounded look. Serena was too disheartened to correct his thinking.

"Farewell," Darien said. He paused for a moment, waiting for her to make any indication that she had changed her mind, but she didn't budge. After another long pause, he finally left with a heavy heart. As soon as he was hidden from her view, Serena began crying her heart out. Hadn't she thought he wouldn't hurt her? Now, she was losing her trust in him.

--M--S--L

"Thank you," Darien said, referring to Kunz and Jed. The biting sarcasm in his voice was evident.

Jedite shrugged, as though he could care less. "She was bound to know sooner or later. And she only knows a half-truth."

Unlike Jedite, who seemed careless, Kunzite was quiet and contemplative. "You can't go back to Metallica, or else she will hurt you."

Darien leaned back against the while, scoffing. "You didn't seem to care whether or not I got hurt when you both were tracking me."

"We had to keep up a show," Kunzite answered back. "Someone else might have followed us."

"If Metallica wants to kill me, I have no problem with it. She cannot kill me. It's Serena I'm worried about."

"Don't you mean Serenity?" Jed asked with a grin.

Everything went cold, as both Kunz and Jed felt a chill in the air, and the walls freeze over with ice."

Darien stared coldly at Jed, "What did you say?," he whispered softly. At that moment, both Neph and Zoi decided to join in. They arrived from the staircase adjacent to where Darien was leaning rigidly.

"Well we're safe for now--"Zoicite began.

They both stopped abruptly as they came to the conclusion that they had come at a bad time.

"What's going on?" Nephrite spoke up.

Finally Darien moved his eyes from Jed to glance at Nephrite, "Nothing, continue." For probably the first time in his life, Jedite sighed in relief.

Zoicite hesitated, but thought it was a good time to follow his leader's orders. "As I was saying, we are safe now. However, if Ma-- I mean, Metallica finds out that we are hiding you, she will most likely _try_ to kill us. Just in case she finds out, we must have a plan."

Kunzite opened his mouth to speak, but Zoicite cut him off.

"Lucky for us, I have just the plan."

--M--S--L--

Serena didn't know what she should do. For the past day, she just loomed around the apartment. Mina had noticed and asked her if she was alright, but Serena cheerily replied that she was fine. That was a lie of course, she was anything _but_ fine.

Why did it always feel like she was doomed to fail in all her relationships. Serena frowned as she came to this conclusion. She could be right. Ever since she started dating back in high school, something went wrong. Her first boyfriend and her were happy until he realized that everytime he came near her, he started sneezing. Apparently, her boyfriend was allergic to her perfume. After that, he had stopped seeing her.

Now Serena sat at her table, with her chin and arms lying on the table. She was so depressed, nothing felt right anymore. Darien was the only thing that felt right since... Alan.

She didn't know why she was feeling this way. Ever since she had left Alan, she always felt refreshed because she knew there were so many things she could do now. She never expected to meet Darien. Sweet, charming, loving Darien.

What was the big deal anyway? So what of Darien's boss (Metallica was it?) was in love with him. She knew Darien would never cheat on her.

But she knew the real reason. The real reason was that she felt like Darien wasn't telling her the truth. She knew he wasn't lying, but it felt like he was keeping something from her. Why should she be afraid of his boss?

If she was able to survive an abusive relationship, surely she was stronger than anyone ever gave her credit for. Even Darien knew that. So why was he acting like Metallica was a big deal?

Something didn't match up.

+M+S+L+

Serena decided to meet Darien at their picnic spot.They were both standing on top of the hill. Darien seemed anxious and Serena seemed... confident?

"Well," Serena sighed. "Here we are again."

"Yes-- and I hope for another happy occasion." Darien added, trying to sound cheeky.

"There are many things I want to say to you, but most of them start with questions."

At that, Darien sighed. He expected as much. "I'm willing to answer any questions have."

"Even if they involve exposing yourself?" Serena asked boldly. She knew she wasn't being fair but she didn't want to build a relationship with a man based on a foundation of lies.

!!Change in Scenario!!

"Everything's set Madame Metallica," Pluto replied to Metallica.

They were both currently sitting at a dinner table, but neither touched their food.

"So the girl will break his heart!" Metallica giggled, her small frame shaking. "Excellent! And I'll be there to stitch _every single piece_ of it into my own evil companion."

Pluto just smiled, her hair shimmering, yet her violet eyes were void any emotion.

"Not yet," she whispered. "Patience is a virtue."

:!! Back to Serena and Darien :!!

"Who is Metallica, really?" Serena asked.

Darien raked his fingers through his hair. "She's someone I'd rather not talk about."

Serena stared at him squarely, clearly not accepting his answer.

"She's an enemy. And I am really a prince," he replied somewhat reluctantly. When he said he would do anything to keep her, he meant _anything._

"Wha--?!" Before Serena could answer, she felt that presence again. The same one that had broken the bridge in half during Alan's suicide attempt. Thunder roared and she felt her world turn upside down.

Thanks, all you guys are sooo great!! This one might have grammar mistakes because I didn't have time to check it over, so please don't mind. Next one might be later than usual because of dreaded _finals._ Just please keeping supporting me and this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the end is a semi-cliffhanger! Soon, the climax will come, so be prepared.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko and DIC. This is only a fanfic.

Moonlit Secrets and Love: Chapter 8

:RECAP:

Who is Metallica, really?" Serena asked.

Darien raked his fingers through his hair. "She's someone I'd rather not talk about."

Serena stared at him squarely, clearly not accepting his answer.

"She's an enemy. And I am really a prince," he replied somewhat reluctantly. When he said he would do anything to keep her, he meant _anything._

"Wha–?!" Before Serena could answer, she felt that presence again. The same one that had broken the bridge in half during Alan's suicide attempt. Thunder roared and she felt her world turn upside down.

:END RECAP:

Pounding. Yup, her head was pounding. Serena could barely think straight through the pain. Before she was once again enclosed within darkness, she heard voices.

"Will she be alright?"

"She's dead."

"No, she's ill."

Throughout the rest of the day, Serena fell in and out of consciousness.

--Three days pass--

Serena opened her eyes, yet closed them just as quickly due to the sudden burst of light. Then she opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the light. When her vision began to clear, she started panicking.

_Where the hell was she!?_

Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her. She knew she was in a cabin of sorts. The wooded walls, the bed, and the wardrobe meant that she was in a bedroom, but who's?

Serena got up and walked towards the door, feeling her energy was revitalized. As she was about to open the door, it slammed open, causing her to jump back and yelp! Imagine her relief when she saw that it was Darien instead of a stranger.

He backed past her as though she really wasn't there. Even when she started yelling and asking questions about where and why she was here, he didn't seem to notice. She found it quite surprising. She found it even more unnatural with the way he dressed. He was wearing a black tux, with a red tie, and white gloves. To her, he seemed overdressed.

Without acknowledging her presence, Darien grabbed something red which resembled a mask, and walked out the door.

Stunned, Serena could only stare for a few moments before following him down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she saw a family of strangers. There was a man who was sitting in a chair with some papers. He looked late middle aged, and had a brown beard reaching a little below his chin. Despite his large frame, he seemed fairly kind, with his eyes looking proudly at his Darien.

Another lady was sitting in a rocking chair opposite the man, but she was putting together what looked like a fancy expensive gown. Her features were exotically beautiful. She had dark hair with striking blue eyes. Her beauty disguised her age for it was apparent that she was married to the middle aged man.

She caught Darien saying, "Goodbye Mother, Father" before rushing out of the door. Content, the lady looked at her husband, but dropped her stitching when she saw Serena.

"Oh dear. She's awake."

Her husband craned his neck to look at Serena and gave a friendly smile.

"How are you, dear? You were pretty tired and you were out for at least 3 days."

Serena, always one to be shy around strangers, mumbled a "I'm fine." Then, her mind flooded with questions and she realized she had to be a bit more bold.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here but where am I? Who are you? How did I--?"

The man held up his hand, silencing her. "Now just wait a second, young one. We will answer your questions one at a time. I am King Buchanan and this is my wife Queen Sharia. However, this is confidential for we are hiding right now from the White ones. I will explain that later."

Queen Sharia continued for him. "This is our temporary home for now. We do not know why you are here, but you were found laying on the ground in our backyard. You were not hurt except you must have hit your head."

Serena instinctively reached up to feel her head, and felt a sharp pain.

"It seems that no one else can see you but us two. You may have noticed that our son, Prince Darien, may have gone into your room but he could not see you. And it was not just him, the doctor we hired also could not see you."

_Oh_, Serena thought. So that's why Darien did not respond to her questions. He could not see her. But that still did not make any sense.

"But why?" Serena asked, astounded.

The Queen replied, "That we do not know dear but we guess it is because you are not from here."

Kings and Queens? _Prince_ Darien. That sounded familiar. It was supposedly his "nickname" according to the two men, Kunzite and Jedite. But here, it was his formal name. Yup, "I am not from here," Serena admitted.

Then another thought came to her. "Where did Darien go?"

"He is at the formal masquerade," boomed the king. "You see, he was in a hurry to see Princess Serenity that he forgot his mask and he had to come back and get it."

"Oh," Serena said, even though she didn't have anything more to say. The fact that Darien went to the gala to meet a Princess did not seem to bother her. She couldn't imagine Darien cheating on her with his promises and encouragements to build their relationship through trust.

Queen Sharia's eyes sparkled as she looked at Serena from head to toe.

"I know this dress is perfect for you! You should wear it to the masquerade just in case anyone sees you. I can also help you apply some color to your cheeks, darken your eyelashes, and straighten up your hair."

Serena was once again speechless, but she didn't have any time before the queen was rushing her up the stairs. The last thing she heard was the king's deep rumbling laugh.

+MSL+

Serena stood outside the grand palace after the carriage drove her here. _What am I doing here?_ Serena thought. She had never been to a gala before, yet here she was standing in this foreign place with only familiar Darien to hold on to.

He was the reason she had convinced herself to come here. She might learn something more by being here than waiting for him at his home and taking advantage of his parent's hospitality.

"Oh someone help me," Serena mumbled to herself, readying herself for whatever she were to face.

"Excuse me what was that?"

Serena yelped as she looked behind her. Standing merely half a feet away from her was Jed. He leaned near her and looked at her as though she had said something offensive. He looked like the Jed she knew but he _felt_ rather different. She didn't know how but she sensed his aura to be a bit more lighthearted rather than his sarcastic self.

His facial expression was slightly different for it was obvious he had cleaned up, and he looked younger. It was still the same bright blue eyes which looked at her, but his hair was brushed out into curls, and he was wearing a white suit rather than dark attire.

Jedite noted her frightened expression and said, "Miss, are you alright?"

"I-- I'm fine," Serena stuttered. _He could see her? But how?_

Jedite smiled a huge grin and replied, "Why yes, I would never miss looking at such a beautiful girl as yourself." Serena hadn't realized she'd spoken her thoughts outloud.

"Well do you have a date, Mi'lady?" He asked, extending his arm out for her to hold.

Serena knew why she accepted his arm. She didn't want to be in such a huge gala by herself. She was shy around strangers and for her, Jed was familiar.

As they both walked in, Serena looked around in awe. There were chandeliers everywhere,and the setting was royalty with women wearing expensive fluffy gowns and men wearing tuxes of all colors and sizes.

Somehow, it didn't seem like an act to her. And for the nth time, Serena wondered just where she was. Unlike everyone else, Serena didn't have a mask because she hoped she would remain invisible.

She felt uncomfortable among the people, but the palace was _gorgeous_.

"And that is count Belliam with his lady--"

"Milady?" Jedite asked, gazing at her amusedly.

"Oh, sorry," Serena blushed. She was so taken in by her surroundings that she hadn't realized that Jed was talking.

"It's alright, I'm just not used to having a women not lavish _all_ her attention on me."

Yup, that seemed like the old Jed.

"Well, its almost time for the midnight dance. You'll have to hold on tight to me or else you might get sweep'en away by the many suitors no doubt eyeing you," Jedite replied, with his quirky smile.

All of a sudden, the lights went off and a slow but melodious sound filled the air. Serena was so surprised that Jedite had begun dancing with her that she almost fell over her own two feet.

As she was recovering from her stumble, Jedite twirled her around but Serena was not accustomed to this dance and therefore she twirled into someone else.

After apologizing to the unsuspected pair, Serena tried searching for jed but couldn't find him in the dark. Before she knew it, Serena was at the far corner of the ballroom, and near the open balcony doors.

She heard whispering, so she glanced inside. What she saw broke her heart.

Darien was with a beautiful woman, who were a silver gown and had long flowing silver hair that reached the floor. Darien was holding her like a lover would, and he was kissing her passionately.

:End of Chapter:

I made this longer than the other chapters. It is also out early to make up for the last ones being late! Hope you liked it and I know it was a bit confusing but that's why you have to read on! Please Review and thank you to all my reviewers.


End file.
